1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy vehicles and more specifically it relates to a toy vehicle adapted for medical use for providing a vehicle that transports a child and their required medical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Toy vehicles have been in use for years and are well known in the art of toys. Typically, toy vehicles have been used only for recreational or entertainment purposes. These toy vehicles often times include actuators (e.g. electric, gas powered) to move the vehicle or have been powered by physical force of the user through pushing or pedaling the vehicle.
Many children are currently in the hospital with various illnesses that do not allow the children to utilize a toy vehicle due to the medical equipment that must accompany them at all times. These children often undergo medical treatments or procedures that require extended stays in a hospital. The children are often bed-ridden because they have so much medical equipment connected to them that moving around the hospital is an onerous process. The chance to play with toys or other children can be nearly impossible. The recovery time for children in hospitals is likely extended due to the lack of social interaction or creative outlets.
In these respects, the toy vehicle adapted for medical use according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a vehicle that transports a child and their required medical equipment.